1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and to remote control devices therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control apparatus for a saddle-type, scooter type vehicle which includes a handlebar lock module having a knob which enables at least a starting operation of an engine. The knob is disposed on a leg shield which covers the front of the legs of a rider seated on a riding seat. The remote control apparatus may also include a handlebar lock cancellation operation, in response to reception of an ID signal from a normal portable transmitter carried by a vehicle user.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of remote control devices for saddle-type, scooter type vehicles are known. One example of a known remote control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-278154. However, conventional remote control apparatus do not provide a mechanism for access to operation of the vehicle, when the remote control is not functioning or is unavailable.
In a conventional remote control apparatus, as found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-278154, the knob of the handlebar lock module is enabled for operation in response to reception of an ID signal from the normal portable transmitter carried by a vehicle user. In order to cope with situations in which the vehicle user loses the portable transmitter or the transmission is disabled due to an inadequate charge of the power cell of the portable transmitter, for example, there exists a need for a remote control apparatus configured to allow an emergency lock cancellation operation by a mechanical key for emergency unlocking. Also, a need exists for a keyhole of the emergency unlocking key cylinder to be disposed at an inconspicuous place, so as to reduce the risk that the keyhole could be tampered with.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus for a scooter type vehicle which allows a user to operate the scooter type vehicle using an emergency unlocking mechanical key, even if a portable transmitter is not available, while configuring the key access to minimize risk of tampering therewith.